Shenanigans
by Snow Tempest
Summary: If only this happened... If only...


Amy walked off the ramp and onto the airport floor, followed by Dan, Jake, and Atticus. They were back in America thanks to Vesper 1's message, but Amy knew she wouldn't have enough time to see Evan. She sighed, Jake noticed her downcast expression, "What's wrong?" he asked, "Nothing! Just don't talk to me." She growled back at him. She bit her lip remembering their almost kiss in Timbuktu. She forced herself to think of Evan, her amazing boyfriend. It wasn't helping, she just kept thinking of Jake. "I gotta go to the bathroom!" Dan whined, making her rub her forehead in exasperation. Atticus also nodded his head and said, "Can we go? We'll just be a few minutes!" Amy nodded and sat down on a bench next to the men's facilities. "Be fast," They nodded and disappeared into the Restroom. Jake sat down next to Amy, "You know; I worry for both Dan and Atticus… They seem to be taking theft very lightly." Amy had to disagree, "Actually, Dan's been acting really suspicious lately, and serious… he isn't like that." Jake snorted in amusement, "You call eating two bags of Doritos then making whoopee cushions out of the wrappers serious? Wow! I'd like to know what you think of fun!" Amy rolled her eyes, why was Jake so annoying?

In the bathroom, Atticus pulled Dan aside, "I'm sure of it, Jake loves Amy!" Dan rolled his eyes, "Yeah, you told me that on the plane to Timbuktu!" Atticus had his turn to roll his eyes, "Yes well, I meant it! And we need to get them together." "Yeah, but Amy and Evan are like, 'You're the best!' 'No, you're the best!' It makes me want to barf!" Then Dan started humming the Wedding march and miming throwing up. Atticus laughed, but then put on a serious face, "No really, we have to… we can get them in the same hotel room, right?" Dan backed up a few steps, "Whoa, dude! You are serious!" He didn't have to think at all before he said, "This is gonna be epic! How do we do it?" Atticus grinned and told him the plan.

After they all got into the hotel, the desk clerk told them that they only had two one-roomed beds available; Dan and Atticus fist-bumped each other behind their back. As they rode up the elevator, Dan and Atticus stuck their hands into Dan's backpack, and handcuffed themselves together. When they got out of the elevator, they made a huge show of trying to tug their hands out of the handcuffs. "Hey, ow! Why did you stick your hand into my backpack at the same moment as I did?! OW!" Dan screeched, "Well, do you have the key for these?!" Atticus yelled back, "No! I lost them! OW!" Atticus dramatically flipped his dreadlocks, "Well, I guess the only choice now, is to sleep in the same bed!" Jake said, "Oh, geez! Can't you break them off?" Atticus pouted, "But that would hurt!" Amy rolled her eyes and sighed, "Well, I guess we could try oil to slide their hands out…" But it was too late; Dan had stolen the keys out of her hand and was running down the hall to the rooms. Jake gave chase, trying to catch the handcuffed boys. They dove into one of the rooms and slammed the door in Jake's face. Then the other hotel room key was pushed under the door. Amy picked it up, Jake growled, "What do they think they are doing?"

The next day, Dan and Atticus over-slept till eleven. "Why didn't Jake or Amy get us up yet?" Atticus grumbled as he shoved his glasses on his face. Dan's eyes went wide, "Oh, holy moly… what have we done?! Awesome!" He started humming the wedding march and skipping around the room, "Oh wait till Evan hears about this!" Atticus' face went red, "You don't think they…" Dan stopped gallivanting, "Oh, holy cow farts…This is the worst case scenario! Hide under the bed!" They hid under the bed and prayed to God that no harm would come to them for doing this. They heard a banging noise on the door, the boys shook with fear. "Hey, Dweeb! Get out, we just figured out what Vesper 1's message meant… Are you even dressed?" Amy called through the door. "Are you mad at us?" Dan squeaked. "What are you talking about, Dan? You missed breakfast!" Dan and Atticus had twin spaz attacks and lie there limp on the floor in the horror of missing breakfast. "I have the drill," Jake said from beyond the door. Drilling noises started, and soon enough, the door swung open…


End file.
